The Prince of Pies
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Charlie wanted nothing to do with pie baking classes, until he realized how much fun he and Hermione could have in the kitchen.


_The Prince of Pies by WeasleyForMe_

_Charlie wanted nothing to do with pie baking classes, until he realized how much fun he and Hermione could have in the kitchen. Hermione/Charlie. Smut._

_Happy birthday to the lovely GrandeVanillaSkimLatte! _

_Prompts: a promise, romance, a bad pun, something delicious, a happy ending_

* * *

"I'm going to sign us up, all right?" Hermione asked Charlie as she scrawled their names down casually on a piece of parchment. She hummed a little bit as she folded the paper and tucked it into her purse.

Charlie eyed his girlfriend skeptically. He had no recollection of agreeing to anything recently, and he knew Hermione was trying her best to gloss over something he wouldn't particularly like.

"Exactly what are you signing up for?" he asked carefully.

Hermione sighed and pulled the page from her purse, thrusting it toward him.

Charlie quickly eyed the advert for baking classes at the London Magical Arts center and shook his head. "I'm not doing this," he told her setting the parchment on the kitchen table between them.

"But, you promised!"

Charlie chuckled and stretched as he stood to make his way to bed. "I don't bake pies; I only eat them. I absolutely did not promise to join you in pie baking classes, Hermione."

"Oh yes you did," she replied knowingly with a smirk.

"When?" he asked, starting to worry as he watched her smile grow. It was at this point that he knew Hermione had him under her thumb.

"Last Tuesday night."

He squinted his eyes and froze with a gasp; the memory washed over him like warm Butterbeer. Hermione had taken special care to make sure she was completely naked when he arrived home from work, and he found her waiting for him perched on the edge of their bed. Charlie could just barely remember promising to do something as he had thrust into her intimate folds over and over again, too intent on bringing them both to climax to really care what she had asked him to do. She had trapped him!

He shook his head at the memory. "You are rotten!" Charlie exclaimed, pulling Hermione out of her chair as she giggled uncontrollably. She was so small in his muscular arms as he set her down on the countertop and glared at her.

"I just really wanted to learn how to bake pies, and I didn't want to go by myself," she said as he placed a kiss on her neck. "It won't be so bad. Plus, you'll look so cute in an apron."

Charlie growled as he nipped her neck. "You expect me to go to pie classes _and_ wear an apron?"

Hermione nodded slyly.

"Well a promise is a promise," he told her with a wink before he kissed his cunning, sneaky girlfriend. He quickly peeled her nightgown off and threw it across the kitchen, looking at her with growing lust. Her hands trailed down his arms, and she wrapped his fingertips around his waist and slid herself closer to the edge of the counter.

"It was rather sneaky of me," she said as she ran her hands down the back of her neck, over her chest and cupped her breasts. "Is there some way I can make it up to you?" she asked sweetly, as she smiled at him. She could see his erection through his pyjama bottoms before sliding them from his waist.

Charlie bit his lip as her fingers grasped him firmly in both hands. He groaned as she pulled him closer until he was pressed against her velvety wetness, unable to stop himself.

Hermione hissed as he pressed himself fully into her, and his mouth found her breasts. He pulled her to the very edge of the counter and thrust into her harder, causing a stack of clean dishes to rattle. Hermione braced herself as he took advantage of their position and thrust harder.

As his completion drew near, he watched Hermione's eyes squeezed closed as she enjoyed the feel of him, bringing her to orgasm. He scooped her sated form into his arms and carried her to bed.

"We can go to the pie classes if you want to," he conceded as he set her on their bed. "Spending time in the kitchen certainly can be fun."

With a satisfied smile, Hermione drifted to sleep.

* * *

The following Friday afternoon, Hermione and Charlie arrived at the London Magical Arts Center in time for Baking with Betsy: An introduction to the magical world of pies. Hermione excitedly took the aprons offered to her by sweet, elderly Betsy, and they made their way to one of the kitchen stations. Just as the classroom started to fill, Hermione realized that they were the youngest two people there by several decades, and Charlie happened to be the only male.

Glaring at his girlfriend, Charlie tied the floral apron around his waist. "This isn't what I had imagined. In fact, this isn't even remotely close to what we do in our own kitchen," he muttered, as Betsy picked up a wooden spoon and tapped it on the edge of the teaching station gaining everybody's attention. Hermione stifled a laugh as she secured the polka dot printed apron around herself.

"Good afternoon, class! I'm Betsy Brambleton, and today we are going to learn the art of pie baking."

Several of the elderly ladies clapped their hands merrily, and Charlie looked skeptical.

"Now don't forget our motto: A good baker will always rise to the occasion; it's the yeast we can do!" recided Betsy with a bright smile. Everyone around them laughed as Charlie glared daggers at Hermione.

Hermione smirked. "Rising to the occasion? That sounds more like what we do in the kitchen," she whispered with a wink, and Charlie blended in with the other ladies as he burst into laughter.

Betsy raised her hands to regain control of her pupils. "To begin, we will sample some of the pies I baked this morning, and then we will get started with baking some together."

"This better be good, or we're so not staying for the whole class," Charlie vowed.

He took a bite of the cherry pie that was offered to them. "Oh sweet Merlin, this is the tastiest thing I've ever eaten," he moaned as he quickly swallowed three bites in a row. "Don't tell my mum I said that," he managed to add through a few more bites of pie.

Hermione quickly shoveled some strawberry rhubarb pie into her own mouth. "Mmm," she moaned, licking her lips. "This one is ever better," she said, gesturing to the second pie with her fork. She glanced around the room to find that many of the other women were having similar reactions to Betsy's pies. After several more bites of pie Hermione was beginning to think that she was going to turn in to a pie before they would ever get to the learning portion of the class.

Charlie raised his hand when their instructor returned to the front of the room. "Could we start with this blueberry pie? It's the best bloody thing I've ever eaten," he told her reverently.

Betsy smiled and blushed, reminding Hermione of her own Mommom who loved to bake for her grandchildren.

"Yes my dear, we can start with the blueberry pies," she promised, and rows of ingredients magically appeared on the station in front of them.

At first, Charlie was an absolute nightmare, and Hermione was exasperated. "That's the sugar, not the flour!" "Beat the eggs does not mean to hit them with your fists!" "If you keep eating all of the blueberries how will we ever have enough for the filling?"

But, as the hours wore on, Hermione noticed Charlie's attention shift towards the details as he began to ask questions, take notes and taste, at the appropriate times, the fruits of their labor. She learned that when it came to food, even if he had to bake it himself, Charlie excelled in typical Weasley fashion.

They both stood behind their freshly prepared apple pie, awaiting Betsy's critique. As the old woman took a bite, her eyes closed in joy. "This one is delicious," she exclaimed, allowing herself another quick bite before moving on to a different pie.

Hermione and Charlie silently congratulated themselves while they ate some of the pie. "Can we come back for the introduction to cakes class?" Charlie asked excitedly. "Then maybe Betsy will be able to teach me how to bake something for your birthday!"

"Oh my!" Betsy exclaimed. "Usually we have leftovers for everyone to take home, but it looks like Charlie, our star student, has finished his pie!"

Charlie blushed and happily accepted a fresh cherry pie from the instructor on the way out the door.

"That was fun, but I prefer our own kitchen," Hermione said as they apparated back into their home.

"Yes, our kitchen is clothing optional," Charlie agreed pulling her into a kiss.

"How about we practice what we learned and rise to the occasion?" Hermione suggested with a grin.

Charlie nodded. "I'm going to need an apron and a whisk."

"Kinky!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
